Since I Met You
by FKDaniels
Summary: Hodgins discovers something about Angela and in turn they discover feelings for each other they hadn't known about yet. K for safety


**I own nothing, it all belongs to Fox. **I don't know if I really like this, but I found it on my computer and what the hey. Let me know what you think?

* * *

Jack Hodgins woke to the shrill sound of his alarm clock in his ear. He groaned and looked at the clock. 6:30 am. He would have to leave for work in a half hour. He sighed inwardly. But then a small smile crept over his face- he remembered last night. Angela. After a long hard day at work, she had slept round his house. But this time had been different. This time, they had stayed up until 4 talking, about everything, work, friends, family, future, past, present. He smiled and rolled over to give Angela a kiss on the forehead and wake her up. However, he was not greeted by the soft brown hair that fell around Angela's face but by the empty imprint of where she had slept last night. Confused, he reached out to find that the bed was still warm and when he listened, he heard the shower trickling away in his en-suite bathroom. Content, he stretched and put his arms behind his head and relived last nights stories and laughter.

He heard the shower turn off and Angela climbing out of the shower. A few minutes later, the door that adjoined his bedroom to his bathroom, slowly was pushed open and he saw Angela creeping out, hair plastered around her face, holding a towel around her and in her hand, some clothes and toiletries. She was taking care to be quiet so as not to wake him.

"Good Morning, beautiful" Jack said loudly. Startled, Angela jumped, looked up and smiled. She put on a joking-serious face, "You scared me, I didn't realise you were up". She padded over to the bedside table and reached for her coffee. However, her hand was intercepted by Jack's and he brought her delicate fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. Angela's face lit up as it always did. She could never get over his cute romantic gestures that seemed to just come out of nowhere. He was perfect. She perched on the edge of the bed and gave him a quick kiss.

"You never said 'Good Morning' back", he said, as he drew small circles with his thumb on her hand. "Good Morning". She leant in for another kiss, his hand came up to her chin, holding her there slightly longer. She smiled at him and made to stand up.

"Where're you going?"

Angela laughed "I'm getting your covers all wet, I need to get dressed. We'll be late." He shrugged and pulled her back down, encircling her waist with his arm.

Hodgins kissed her neck and rubbed her arms. "You're cold" he stated noticing the small Goosebumps over her arms and legs. Angela laughed, "Well, if you'd let me get dressed." Hodgins rubbed her arms a little more and just as he was about to let her go, he noticed a few small, off-skin-colour lines on the inside of Angela's arm.

"Ange, what are these?" Hodgins said pointing at the lines. Angela looked down and stopped smiling; she got up from the bed, covering her arm as she did so.

"I don't know, Jack, probably just old scars," She mumbled, and then changing the subject, she said "So, breakfast? I'll go do it." Hodgins frowned, he hadn't been suspicious until now. Angela had changed in an instant.

"Ange? Seriously, what are they? You don't…hurt yourself, do you?"

"Jack, it was a long time ago. Does it even really matter?" Angela, said trying to dodge around him. Jack stepped in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it matters Angela. I care about you," he said, holding her in place "I …love you."

Angela suddenly stopped trying to get around him and looked at him shocked. He looked at his feet, his arms dropping to his side. "Sorry, Ange. Maybe…I shouldn't…have…have said that," he mumbled.

Angela smiled "I love you too, Jack," and she pulled his head up to look at her and kissed him, winding her fingers into his hair. He pulled her close to him, not ever wanting to let go. They fell onto the bed, still locked at the lips. Eventually, they both pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily, yet still holding each other tightly.

"Angela, please tell me," Hodgins said softly. A silent tear rolled down Angela's face which Hodgins caught, wiping it away with his thumb. His hands remained at her cheeks, holding her face gently.

"It was a long time ago," she whispered.

"I still care."

Angela sighed heavily and looked up into Hodgin's eyes for a moment or two.

"W-W-When I was about tw-twenty" she stammered, her gaze falling down to her hands intertwined with Jacks. "I was at college and life just seemed so meaningless, filled with stupid parties and one-night stands. On the outside I was up for it all but I really, really hated it and I hated myself for acting and pretending. I just...I just wanted to feel something, anything and it was just like a release."

Angela stopped talking and kept her gaze down at her hands. Jack lifted her chin up, "as long as you've stopped. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

Angela searched his face and found no trace of doubt, just absolute adoration and love. She stretched her face up to meet his and kissed him.

"I haven't done it since I met you" she breathed when they broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

R&R? Even negative comments welcome. :)


End file.
